


【Slash Fanvid】Superman/Wolverine【SuperWolve】

by cstone9876



Series: 田園鋼鐵+戰術機械宅 [1]
Category: Man of Steel (2013), Wolverine (Movies)
Genre: Fanvids, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 13:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 80
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7893937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cstone9876/pseuds/cstone9876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>「一萬兩千年前墜入愛河，八千年後更加深愛，一億兩千年過去依舊愛你。」<br/>金鋼狼不死，超人永生。關於他們相識、相戀、並肩作戰以及前世今生的甜餅。</p>
            </blockquote>





	【Slash Fanvid】Superman/Wolverine【SuperWolve】

[Youtube](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ms2gmrz87ow&feature=youtu.be)  
[B站](http://www.bilibili.com/video/av6052691/)

「一萬兩千年前墜入愛河，八千年後更加深愛，一億兩千年過去依舊愛你。」  
金鋼狼不死，超人永生。關於他們相識、相戀、並肩作戰以及前世今生的甜餅。

片源（隨機順）：BvS/穿越時空愛上你/MoS/狼1/新基督山伯爵/U.N.C.L.E./澳洲亂世情/叉男天啓  
音源：AKINO-創聖のアクエリオン

邪教安利教義：https://goo.gl/DkETSP

附日文歌詞：

世界の始まりの日　  
生命の樹の下で  
くじらたちの声の遠い残響　  
二人で聞いた

失くしたものすべて　  
愛したものすべて  
この手に抱きしめて　  
現在は何処を彷徨い行くの

答えの潜む琥珀の太陽  
出会わなければ　  
殺戮の天使でいられた  
不死なる瞬き持つ魂  
傷つかないで僕の羽根  
この気持ち知るため生まれてきた

一万年と二千年前から愛してる  
八千年過ぎた頃からもっと恋しくなった  
一億と二千年あとも愛してる  
君を知ったその日から  
僕の地獄に音楽は絶えない

世界が終わる前に  
生命が終わる前に  
眠る嘆きほどいて　  
君の薫り抱きしめたいよ

耳すませた海神の記憶  
失意にのまれ立ち尽くす麗しき月  
よみがえれ永遠に涸れぬ光  
汚されないで君の夢  
祈り宿しながら生まれてきた

一万年と二千年前から愛してる  
八千年過ぎた頃からもっと恋しくなった  
一億と二千年あとも愛してる  
君を知ったその日から  
僕の地獄に音楽は絶えない

君がくり返し大人になって  
何度も何度も遠くへ行って  
見守る僕が  
眠れない僕が  
くしゃくしゃになったとしても  
君の名を歌うために

一万年と二千年前から愛してる  
八千年過ぎた頃からもっと恋しくなった  
一億と二千年あとも愛してる  
君を知ったその日から  
一万年と二千年前から愛してる  
八千年過ぎた頃からもっと恋しくなった  
一億と二千年たっても愛してる  
君を知ったその日から  
僕の地獄に音楽は絶えない


End file.
